True Love Waits
by DelilahRainbow
Summary: Edward's left and it's finally opened Bella's eyes. Now it's Jake's turn to show her what life should be like and what love should be like. What happens when the Cullens return? Edward will do anything to win Bella back.
1. The End of Something Old

***I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series… or anything for that matter.***

The story is set in New Moon around the bike riding scene.

THE END OF SOMETHING OLD

It's always hard getting over your first love. The feelings are new and exciting, which can make them very strong. Edward had swept me off my feet when I met him. He definitely interested me, to say the least. He was perfect, everything about him perfect. Everything he did, say, the way he looked, even his family was perfect. I didn't think it was possible for so much perfection to be concentrated in one area. Why should someone that's dead get to be so flawless? How was that even fair?

At first it was all great. It was like being in one of those old TV shows, where everything always ran smoothly. And even when there were problems they were perfect problems to show off their perfect skills. It starts to make you sick after awhile. They put me in this bubble of protection, like I was their cute little toy. Yes, I realized how much more powerful they were compared to me and that I could never win a fight against them or even really fight along side them. Did that really entitle them to control everything I did? I had been taking care of myself and my mother my whole life and now I was taking care of Charlie. Shouldn't that have allowed me some control over my life?

I was so crushed when Edward had left me, but it opened my eyes. I understand they did it because they loved me and wanted to protect me, but I was so suffocated. I was slowly dieing inside and I didn't even realize it until I had my freedom back.

Thank God for Jacob Black, without him I wouldn't know what to do with myself. He swooped right in and picked up the pieces of my broken heart and brought me out into the world again. He showed me what I was missing, and how wonderful a world with risks could be. Although I am nowhere near as reckless as my best friend, but I can definitely hold my own along side him. He gives me the space and freedom I need. He does protect me when I need it though, I'm still very accident prone after all.

He's the bright, hot sun I need in this cold and dreary place. When I'm around him I feel alive. He's the best friend I could ever ask for. He's always been there for me, even when it was hard for him to be around me because of Edward. We've known each other all our lives and I know we'll always be there for each other.


	2. The Start of Something New

***Don't own anything.***

THE START OF SOMETHING NEW

I sped down the road as fast as I could, loving the feel of my hair whipping around wildly in the wind. I was on my way back to La Push to go riding with Jake. I spend almost all of my free time up there. My excitement grew as I passed over the old treaty line, which was no longer needed since the Cullens left. I always had so much fun with Jake. We were like Bonnie and Clyde, minus all the crazy crime sprees. I pulled up to the house and hopped off my bike. I took my helmet off and placed it on top of the seat. I turned around to find Jake walking towards me and waving with a huge smile plastered on his face. I smiled back matching his enthusiasm.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" He asked as his wrapped me in one of his infamous bear hugs. He had gotten so strong since becoming a werewolf it was ridiculous.

"Jake, too tight." I squeaked out.

"Woops, sorry." He let go and smiled innocently. "Guess I don't know my own strength eh?" He chuckled lightly. I smiled and shook my head. "Hey, I gotta fix something on my bike real quick and then we can head out, alright?"

"No, problem." I replied as I leaned against my bike and crossed my arms, trying to appear annoyed. He smirked then turned to go and tend to his bike. I watched him mess with his bike in just a pair of cut-off shorts, a Jake original. He was so well built for a guy his age, but that was due to the fact he wasn't just your average guy off the street. He was part animal. I watched his tan body bent over his bike and bit my lip slightly. How have a really never noticed just how attractive he was? He looked back and noticed me staring.

"You like?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"Shut up!" I yelled back at him as my face turned beat red, which he found even more amusing. He finished up his bike and walked over to me.

"So, what were you staring at Bells?" He raised his eyebrow as he continued to grin at me.

"Nothing, now stop it before I smack that cocky grin right off your face." I replied as I shoved my helmet onto my head and hopped on my bike. I sped away as fast as I could. Even though I knew he would be able to catch up in no time. I heard him rev his bike right behind me and then pull up along side me. We rode the whole way up to the cliffs neck and neck.

Once we got there we hopped off our bikes and walked up to the cliffs edge and sat down. For awhile we just sat quietly watching the sun disappear into the ocean. I looked out of the corner of my eye and noticed Jake staring at me. I turned my whole body around so that I was facing him and watched him do the same.

"Are we gunna plat patty cake?" Jake asked as he chuckled a bit. I laughed a little and hit him in the arm playfully.

"So, what were you staring at wolf boy?" I asked trying my best to look curious.

"Nope, not unless you tell me first." He replied with a wink. I blushed again and looked down at my hands. Why was he making me so nervous? I was always so comfortable around Jake. I was still comfortable with him, but I was so nervous all the sudden. Something was different. I was blushing and getting butterflies. Jake was my best friend and I've never been attracted to him in a romantic way before, but that's how I was feeling at that moment. Maybe I've never felt like this because I had never allowed myself to before. I could feel his eyes on me. It was like he was looking straight into my mind, reading my thoughts.

"Bella?" He asked a hint of concern in his deep, husky voice. God, he had such a sexy voice. How did I not notice that? I felt his hand brush against my cheek.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him trying to hide how badly I wanted him to kiss me in that moment. And almost as if he heard my thoughts he firmly placed his lips against mine. I immediately responded without even thinking, placing my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I could feel the heat from his mouth pulse through my whole body. He licked and sucked on my bottom lip begging for entrance. I obliged and opened my mouth letting our tongues play roughly with one another. I could feel my body responding to him as a heat started to build in between my legs. He broke our very passionate kiss and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Bells?" He asked looking so hopeful and scared that I would reject him. It melted my heart completely to see a big strong man, like Jacob Black, so vulnerable.


	3. Unwanted Interuption

*** Don't own jack squat.***

UNWANTED INTERUPTION

I've wanted Bella for almost my whole life. Ever since we met when we were just kids, I've wanted her. She was the most amazing woman I've ever known.

I was making out with the girl of my dreams and stopped to ask if she was sure. What the hell was wrong with me? What kind of man am I? I waited anxiously for her answer as if my life depended on it. She smiled at me and ran her tiny, delicate fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and moaned softly, enjoying the moment.

"What exactly am I suppose to be sure about Jake? What are we doing?" She asked in that sweet, sexy voice of hers. I don't even think she realizes just how naturally sexy she is. It was driving me mad. I opened my eyes and looked at her with love and desire.

"What do you mean, what are we doing Bells? I thought it was pretty damn obvious, but if you need me to demonstrate further…?" I replied mocking her, then winking at her and smirking. She smacked me in the chest and I snickered a bit.

"I know what we were doing Jake." She snipped at me and I couldn't help but laugh loudly while she glared at me. She looked so hot when she was pissed.

"Good, I'm glad I don't have to give you the sex talk." I laughed even harder. She finally broke down and started laughing right along with me. After we managed to stop laughing I took a deep breath and looked at the girl I had always hoped would someday be mine and prepared to spill my guts.

"Bella Swan, I love you. I've always loved you. You're everything to me and always will be no matter what. I want you to be mine. I want to make you happy and I want you to be happy with me." I reached out to hold her tiny hands in mine and waited for her to say something. I felt like I was hanging on the edge of a cliff and Bella was the only thing keeping me from falling to my death. She could save me and pull me off the ledge or she can let go and forget all about me. Things would never be the same if she let me go. I don't think I could take it. I've been waiting and fighting so long for this girl. I know I wouldn't survive if I lost her again.

She bit her bottom lip, absorbing everything I had said. Fuck, she was so gorgeous. I loved when she bit her lip like that, it was so sexy. I couldn't help but to let my eyes wander all over her luscious body while I waited for her to gather her thoughts. She was wearing a white tank top that showed off quite a bit of cleavage, the leather jacket I got her for when we go riding and tight blue jeans. She was a sex goddess and she didn't even realize it, which made it even hotter. She was so beautiful she could be wearing a trash bag and she would still be the most magnificent creature on the face of the planet.

She finally looked up at me and smiled her sweet smile and I couldn't help but to smile back. She jumped on top of me and kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes and kissed her lovingly as I held her tightly against my body. I love the way her lips felt pressed so tightly against mine. They were so warm and soft and everything was perfect. She pulled away and looked at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen plastered all over her beautiful face.

"So can I take that as a yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She kissed me again. "Cause we can go back to being just friends." I smiled mischievously.

"Bite you tongue." She said before kissing me roughly. I responded by flipping her over, taking full control of the situation. I smashed my lips against hers letting go of all the need I had for her in my body. I roughly bit her bottom lip while my hands ravaged her tiny frame. She moaned in pleasure against my mouth, which only fueled my lust. I pressed my body as tightly against her as I possible good, wanting to be as close to her as possible. I loved the feel of her body underneath mine. God, this woman drove me wild. I rubbed my hard as a rock dick against her leg to show her just how wild she made me. In return I felt her hand slide down my body to rub my hard cock through my jeans. I grunted loudly. I had never even imagined my body could feel this much pleasure. I started kissing down her jaw to her soft neck, gently sucking and licking.

I whispered huskily into her ear. "Do you know what you're doing to me Bells?" I heard her breathing get even more erratic than it already was. I felt her heart pounding as rapidly as mine was beneath my chest. The heat between us was immeasurable.

"I would imagine the same thing you do to me." She said seductively. I smashed my lips against her roughly once again. I knew I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Maybe she did know how much of a vixen she truly was. I must be the luckiest man in the world.

You have got to be kidding me. I froze then looked up to find non other than Quil looking at me with a sheepish grin on his face. Bella followed my glare and immediately started blushing a shade of red I never knew existed. All I knew is this had better be a matter of life and death. I stood up and offered Bella my hand. She took it and walked with me over to Quil, still blushing profusely.

"Well, it's about time." Quil said with a huge, cheesy grin on his face.

"You had better have a good reason for being here." I said barely able to contain my frustration. This was one hell of a cock block. Suddenly Quil got very serious and I knew there was definitely something going on.

"Umm… Can we talk privately?" He asked looking very unsure. "Sorry Bella, it's kind of a wolf thing." He added looking in her direction and attempting a smile. One million thoughts started to rush through my head. What could be going on that's got him worried like this. It could be that bitch Victoria… or worse. I left a very concerned looking Bella back on the cliffs and walked far enough so that we would be out of ear shot from her. I hated to just leave her like that, but I needed to know what was going on.

"What's going on? Is it Victoria? Is she back?" I asked fear etched onto my face. I would knew I would never let anything happen to Bella, but the thought of that bitch hunting her scared the shit out of me.

"No, it's not Victoria." Quil reassured me then looked down at his shoes. Whatever it was it was definitely something he did not want to tell me. "I don't really know how to tell you this man." He let out a deep breath. "So, I'm just going to spit it out." He looked up at me sympathetically. Please, don't let it be what I think it is, anything but that. "The Cullens are back."

It felt like the wind was knocked out of me. For a second I thought I might pass out. Then, all I felt was rage, pure rage, causing my body to shake violently. "No." I choked out. "This can't be happening." I saw Quil step back a bit, and then the only thing I could see was red. I knew I would phase and was thankful that Bella was no where near me.

"Jake, calm down. We don't know why they're back. It could be anything." He made a failed attempt at calming me down.

"Yes, we do!" I screamed at him. "Of course we know why that filthy bloodsucker came back! He's here for her!" I felt my control snap completely as I let the beast within take over. I phased and was gone before Quil could say another word.

I would find him. I would find him and kill him. I wasn't going to lose her. There was know way after everything we've been through would I let this leach walk back into her life and take her away from me. It just wasn't going to happen, period. I would kill every single one of them if I had to.

I raced through the forest, letting my nose guide me to that awful, undead scent that was Edward Cullen. I've never moved this fast in my life and it was beginning to hurt my body and lung. I pushed huge chunks of dirt behind me as I flew through the forest towards my target. Nothing would stop me.

_Jake, you have to stop. This is not the way to handle this and you know it._

God damn, did I hate having to deal with people in my head. It was so annoying.

_There's no other way Quil and you know it._

_Yes, there is. What about Bella?_

_What about her? I'm permanently getting rid of her pain. That piece of shit leach will never hurt her again._

_She wants you to come back Jake. She's terrified. You against all of the Cullens is way too risky. She's begging me and crying Jake. She needs you. She needs you to be calm and handle this reasonably. _

_No. This needs to be handled now._

_Give the girl some credit, after what Cullen did to her do you really think she would just run back to him?_

That stopped me dead in my tracks. He just had to bring Bells into this. He did have a point. After all, she had seemed to come to her senses, but what if she was just saying that to calm me down and keep me from killing that bastard.

_Bella wouldn't do that to you. I saw what you to have. She's yours Jake. Come back to her and we'll all figure out what to do about this. You, her, me and the rest of the pack. Please Jake, if not for your own sake, do it for hers. She's a mess right now._

Damn, him for talking me out of my rage. It would have felt so good to break that bloodsuckers neck. I let out a defeated sigh and headed back to my Bella. I raced to the cliff as fast as I could. I found Quil just before the cliffs with a pair of shorts in his hand, knowing I would need them since I had phased without thinking. I phased and took the shorts from him. He smiled an unsure smile, hoping that I wasn't too mad at him for ruining my fun. I attempted to smile back, but my face still looked pissed.

"I'm sor-" I held my hand up to stop him.

"Don't be. I'm still pissed, but I'll get over it." He nodded and I walked passed him to get to Bella. I found her sitting on the ground, tears streaming down her perfect face. I looked away, I hated making her cry. Before I even realized she moved she had her arms wrapped around me, crying hysterically. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry Bells." She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I was about to say something else when I felt her lips crash against mine. I responded immediately kissing her as I held her close to me. She broke the kiss and glared at me, which took me completely off guard. "Bella?" I started getting scared.

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again Jacob Black!" She yelled at me. All I could do was stand there with my mouth hanging open. "I was so scared, what if something happened to you? I don't know what I would do." She was trying to sound stern, but her voice was shaking and I could tell just how scared she was of loosing me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. She was mine. She stopped as soon as she saw me crying, she had never seen me cry before. "Jake…" She reached up and wiped the tear away. "I'm so sor-" I smashed my lips passionately against hers before she could finish. She was mine. She was finally mine. At that moment I knew I had nothing to worry about. I knew she wouldn't go back to him. Isabella Swan was finally all mine.


	4. Now What?

*** I still own nada. ***

NOW WHAT?

I was sitting on Jake's bed watching him pace. I didn't know what to say or do. I was worried about this new turn of events, but I was no where near as concerned as the handsome man frantically trying to figure out our next mood. I couldn't help but to think about how absolutely attractive he was when he was this deep in thought. I started to let my mind wander a bit until Jake stopped dead in his tracks. My whole body tensed as I tried to figure out how much worse things could get at the moment. Before I had time to even blink he had grabbed my hand and was pulling me down the stairs.

"The pack's here. We'll figure this all out Bella, I promise." He said determination strong in his deep voice. We made is down stairs and everyone situated themselves in the living room. Jake was in the arm chair and I was on his lap while Quil, Embry, and Paul sat on the couch. Jared and Seth were sitting on the floor, Leah was leaning up against the wall next to the couch and Sam was standing in front of us with the most serious look I had ever seen. Seeing all of them squished into Billy's tiny living room was almost comical, like a bunch of clowns cramming themselves into a tiny wind up car.

"First things first, I think Bella should stay in La Push until we're sure what's going on and we have everything under control." Sam said as he looked over to me and Jake for agreement. Jake nodded; he probably wasn't going to let me out of his site whether Sam said something or not.

"What about Charlie?" I asked, knowing my father probably wouldn't be to keen on the idea of me staying here for an extended period of time. I knew he would mind a night or two, but I had no idea how long they were planning on keeping me under lock and key.

"Billy will handle it honey." Jake said as he looked into my eyes reassuringly. "If everything works out how I hope, you won't be held hostage here too long." I loved how much Jake understood me. He knew it wasn't that I didn't want to temporarily move in with him, because the idea appealed to me very much. I just didn't care for the circumstances surrounding the decision. I knew I was going to get any time to my self until this was handled and that drove me nuts, especially considering I just got out or a controlling relationship and Jake was well aware of that fact. I knew he would make it as easy on me as he could while still keeping me well protected. That fact alone helped to calm me down quite a bit. I loved him so much.

"Before we can really make a game plan on what to do, we're going to have to meet with them." Sam said while everyone in the room cringed a little.

"So when is this little get together going to take place then?" Embry asked as he kicked back and threw his feat up onto the coffee table. Probably trying to show just how unafraid of the Cullens he was.

"Sooner would definitely be better than later." Sam replied. "So I'm going to say tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Quil asked curiously.

"Yeah, why don't we just take care of the damn bloodsuckers tonight?" Paul echoed, sounding annoyed.

"Because Jake needs time to deal with Charlie and talk to Billy. I also want to talk to Emily, so that when we're all talking with the Cullens someone can stay with Bella and keep her calm." Sam said while giving a stern look, very much playing the part of the Alpha. "Alright, now that that's all settled we'll leave you two to deal with Billy and Charlie." Sam nodded and headed towards the door; he paused and looked back at us smiling. "And congratulations on imprinting Jake." I looked up at Jake slightly confused and found him staring daggers at Quil. Quil just smile sheepishly and slowly started to get up and head for the door.

"I couldn't help it man, I was just so happy for you." He ran out the door. I noticed everyone else getting up and trying to sneak out as not to incur the wrath of Jake. Embry, however, did not sneak out like a puppy with their tails between their legs. He walked right up to Jake and smiled.

"Don't go too hard on the kid. We really are all just happy for you and for ourselves. Now we won't have to listen to you whine about Bella anymore." He smiled even bigger, knowing he was fully taunting Jake. I couldn't help myself as I started giggling. Jake looked down at me his jaw dropped to the floor. My reaction combined with Jake's was just too much for poor Embry to handle. He fell over on the floor and busted up laughing. "Oh. My. God." He said in between breaths. "You should have seen your face!" He screamed laughing even harder. Jake finally relaxed and laughed a little himself. Embry finally got off the floor and wiped the tears from his eyes. "So, you not mad anymore than?" He asked seeming a little relieved.

"No, but you're all still dead." Jake said with a scheming smile. Embry froze and ran out the door calling out a goodbye to both of us. I blinked and stared for a second. He ran out of here even faster than Quil did. I turned to Jake and looked up at him curiously. He looked back and smiled, but I could see and hint of worry hidden behind those beautiful black eyes of his.

"You imprinted?" I asked. He nodded his head. "On me?" The pitch of my voice rose a little higher. He looked shocked for only a second before he started laughing.

"Of course you. Who else?" He asked still chuckling lightly before I saw the worry started to come back. I took away all his doubt and worry with a very heated, but loving kiss. He wrapped his arms around me even tighter as I slid my hands up his back to entangle my fingers in his hair. I licked his lips and he opened his mouth eagerly. We explored each others mouths and time seemed to stand still until we heard a cough come from behind us. I jumped and pulled away looking to where it came from. My dad and Billy were both sitting there with huge smiles plastered onto their faces.

"Well, it's about time!" Billy screamed enthusiastically. I blushed and tried to slide myself off of Jake's lap. He held me there securely, refusing to let me go. I sighed and rested my head against Jake's chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"So, what's for dinner?" Charlie asked happily as he wheeled Billy over to the TV and turned it on to the game.

"Oh." I had completely forgotten about dinner. I jumped out of Jake's lap this time he willing let me go, knowing there would be food in the future. I rushed into the kitchen and started looking around for something to cook. All they had was fish and potatoes, so I guess that's what we were having. I found some marinade and put in on the fish as I began cutting potatoes into the shape of fries.

I felt two strong, warm arms snake around my waist while I was working. I leaned back into him and smiled. He started kissing my neck softly as I melted into his arms like butter. His touch felt so amazing, nothing like Edward. He sent electric shock waves all throughout my body. I couldn't help but to moan softly as he kissed and licked my neck.

"Hey there beautiful." He whispered huskily into my ear. I almost climaxed right there. He had such power over me, it was astonishing. "What is my sexy Bella making for me?" He asked still using that deep, husky voice that made my knees weak.

"Well, it's not just for you, you know." I said trying to sound a little sexy myself. He turned me around so he could look deep into my eyes. He looked at me like he was about to take me right then and there, in Billy's kitchen with him and my dad just one room away. My voice caught in my throat as I tried to steady my breathing. God, this couldn't be normal. The way he made me feel was incredible. I knew at that moment I couldn't live without this man in my life and he had imprinted on me, which meant he couldn't live without me either. My heart soared and I couldn't take it anymore. I smashed my lips against him in a fit of undeniable passion.

"Bella! When do you think dinner will be done?" I heard Charlie call and immediately jumped away from Jake.

"Umm…" I was trying to make my brain work. All I could think about was Jake. "Gimme a half an hour." I yelled back into the living room. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding as Jake looked at me smirking a bit. He knew the affect he had on me and he loved it. I turned around and tried to focus on dinner. "Shouldn't you be explaining to Charlie about me staying here for awhile?"

"I already did honey." He said sounding accomplished. I smiled a little as I finished with the potatoes and put them and the fish into the oven, which I had forgot to turn on.

"Great." I whispered more to myself as I turned the oven on to 350. I heard Jake chuckle a little.

"Did I distract you a little too much?" I glared at him while he flashed me a cocky smile.

"What did you tell Charlie?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"The truth."

"What?!?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, not the whole truth." He replied as he sat down at the table and pulled me into his lap. I looked at him, waiting for him to further explain to me. "Well, I told him the Cullens were back. He started getting really pissed and I asked if you could stay up here awhile so I could have a chance to talk to Edward. He agreed pretty quickly and even asked him to let him have it extra hard just for him." Jake gave me a huge reassuring smile.

"I don't want anyone to fight." I said as I looked into his eyes. His smile faded as he saw how scared I was. I didn't want him or any of the pack to get hurt because of me.

"We won't fight unless it's absolutely necessary, okay Bells?" He stroked my hair and pulled me into his chest. I hugged him tightly. "Don't worry baby. I'll take care of everything." He whispered to me reassuringly. I sniffled a little, trying to hold back tears as snuggled even further into him. If I got any closer to him I would be hanging out with his organs. I sighed and pulled away so I could get back to dinner. "Do you want any help honey?" Jake asked.

"No, it's all done. We just need to wait for it. I'm just going to clean up a little." I replied as I grabbed a damp cloth and started wiping down the counters.

"Well, just cause I'm a man doesn't mean I can't clean." He chuckled a little. "You don't have to be Donna Read." I was about to make a snide comeback when the buzzer on the oven went off.

"Saved by the bell." I glared at him. He smiled slyly and went to pull the food out of the oven for me. I couldn't help but smile a little; he was so good to me. "Dinner boys!" I hollered out into the living room over the game on the TV.

"Smells good Bells." Charlie said while he wheeled Billy into the kitchen.

"Thanks dad." I smiled and sat down. We ate dinner in a comfortable silence, the TV still on in the background. We finished up and I started to clear the table.

Well, I better get going." Charlie said while grabbing his coat. He paused for a minute; I looked over to him a little confused and worried. "I sure am going to miss your cooking Bells." My dad said, dropping a very large hint that Jake and Billy clearly noticed, because they started laughing a little. I sighed and smiled.

"I'm sure Billy and Jake wouldn't mind you joining us for dinner anytime you want." I said looking over at Billy and Jake for confirmation.

"Of course we wouldn't Charlie. You're welcome here every night; after all we are stealing your personal chef." Billy chuckled lightly. Jake smiled and wheeled his dad back into the living room to allow me to say goodbye to my dad, even though I wouldn't be missing him too much. I knew he would take the offer of dinner every night here without hesitation. We hugged awkwardly and he told me to make smart choices, which almost made me bust out laughing. He must have been really concerned that Edward was back. He never liked Edward, however he loved Jacob. I knew Charlie looked at him as the son he never had. I smiled and told him I would. I watched him drive away and closed the door, when I felt Jake's arms snake around my waist.

"We should get some sleep." He whispered huskily into my ear. I shivered as I felt his hot breath on my neck. All I could manage was to nod my head yes. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs to his bed room.

"Behave up there, you two!" Billy called from the living room. "Or at least keep it down." He added knowingly. I blushed bright red and Jake chuckled. He laid me down gently on the bed and started taking off his pants.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered out unable to hide the nervousness in my voice. He smirked at me as he through his pants across the room. He walked over and pulled out a large t-shirt. He held it out for me to take and I looked at him somewhat confused and still blushing like a mad woman. I knew the shirt was for me to sleep in, but he had completely ignored my question, not to mention him being almost completely naked was turning my mind and body into mush.

"Relax honey; you know how hot I am. I just want to be comfortable." He said seductively while still holding the shirt out for me. I finally managed to take it from him. I slowly stood up and he turned around giving me my privacy. At least as much of a flirt he was, he was still a gentleman. I quickly stripped and pulled the huge t-shirt over my head. It was like an oversized dress; it came down to just about my knees and swallowed my tiny frame completely.

"Kay, you can turn around." I said unable to keep my eyes off his back side. He turned around and smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I like this." He said as he kissed me on my forehead lovingly.

"Like what?" I had a pretty good idea what he was talking about, but I wanted to here it.

"You here, in my room, about to spend the night, wearing only my shirt." He said with another seductive smirk. I blushed again as I looked up at him, licking my lips. He laid me down on the bed and laid next to me wrapping him arm around me protectively.

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for, okay bells? We could just sleep."

"I know." I replied and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back hungrily, parting my lips and sliding his warm tongue into my mouth. I felt his hands sliding up and down my body, touching every part of me. I moaned softly, his touch was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. So warm and sensual, his touched warmed me from the inside out. He rolled on top of me slipping his knee in between my legs. I started kissing him more passionately as my hand roamed all over his hard, steaming hot body. Everything felt so right, so natural. How could I have missed this? How much I belonged with Jake? He was perfect for me, I was perfect for him, and we were perfect together. I was Jake's and I knew it for sure now. I would never leave him.

I pressed my lips as tightly against his as I could, doing the same with my body. I was ready to be his, completely. I felt him rub his leg up against my hot core and moaned in pleasure. He stopped abruptly and moved away from me. I held desperately to him not wanting to lose all the heat he had built up into my body.

"Why are you stopping?" I asked self-consciously. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh god no sweetie, you're amazing, but we can't do this here now." He said as he swept my hair out of my face.

"Why not? I'm ready. I want this Jake. I want it more than anything." I know I sounded desperate, but what can I say? I was.

"I'm so glad to hear that baby." He said smiling brightly as he looked at my with lust filled eyes. I kissed him roughly and he kissed back then pulled away again. I know he could see the confusion in my eyes. "Billy." Jake stated simply. Now I understood, I had completely forgotten that Billy was right down stairs. I sighed and snuggled up to him, disappointed. I wanted this so bad, it wasn't fair. I had finally come to my senses and now we couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, he said as long as we're quiet right? We can be quiet." I said looking at him hopefully.

"We could, but I want to make you scream." He whispered into my ear in the most seductive voice I had ever heard him use. I literally had an orgasm just from him saying that and the thoughts that followed. I moaned in pleasure and I knew he knew I had climaxed. He pulled me closer and chuckled. "My affect on you is really that strong?" He asked already knowing the answer.


	5. Thick Headed

***I don't own anything and I never will…. Until my own stories get famous one day!!! MWAHAHAHA! Coming soon to a book store near you! 

Okay, so I want to say thank you for all the positive reviews, favorites, and alerts and all that happy junk. It really makes me feel good, like I got mad skills. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a little short again because I've been pressed for time lately, but I really want to get something up. Oh and ALL CAPS IS AWESOME!!!***

THICK HEADED

I woke up the next morning with a goddess sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled as I looked down at the face of an angel. She was so perfect for me and I knew it all along. I was starting to think she was never going to figure out how right we were for each other, but she finally came to her senses. I swept a piece of hair out of her face and watched her smile and whisper my name in her sleep. I sighed contently as I held her closer to me.

As much as I wanted to make her 100% mine last night, I'm glad I waited. It would be worth it. I was going to make it the best night of both of our lives, well aside from maybe our wedding or when we have kids. I looked down at her, letting my eyes roam all over her body. I stopped at her stomach for a moment, thinking about how wonderful it will be to have my baby inside her someday. Of course first, I had a leech to deal with. For his sake he better had not be here for her.

If he is here to try and get my Bella back I will break every bone in his body then watch him writhe in pain and as I wait for him to heal so I can do it all over again. After I was satisfied with torturing him I would rip him into tiny pieces and burn them one at a time, prolonging his pain and his death. I had finally got Bella, my Bella, and I was not under any circumstances going to give her up or lose her again. I would do whatever it took. I just hope that she doesn't want him back; she couldn't possibly after what he did to her. Plus, she was my imprint. We were bonded for life, she can't be happy without me and I can't be happy without her. What if she still feels that way for that god damn bloodsucker still? I don't even know what I would do.

I felt the beautiful girl in my arms start to stir, pulling me out of my worried thoughts. I kissed her lightly on the head and whispered a good morning into her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me smiling. I couldn't help but smile back as I felt my anger melting away. That simple smile and the way she looked at me chased away almost all my doubt. She wouldn't leave me, she couldn't… But what if she wanted us to share? My worry and anger started to flow back into to me in waves.

She scrunched up her face and cocked her head to the side. She was so adorable when she was confused. "Are you okay babe?" She asked concern evident in her sweet voice. I sighed, trying to calm myself down. Should I tell her? I've never really kept anything from her. Well, I guess I sure as hell wasn't going to start now. I took a deep breath in and out, trying to keep myself calm. I didn't want to take my anger and worry out on her. It wasn't her fault he came back.

"I'm just…" I thought for a minute trying to find the right words. Worried? Well, yeah, I was worried but that didn't sound right. Concerned? No, that doesn't sound right either. Afraid? Yeah, I was scared shitless. I guess that will have to do. "I'm scared Bells. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I don't think I could survive it another time."

She placed her hand gently on my cheek and looked like she was about to cry. I tried to prepare myself for her saying that she wanted him back too. "Jake, I love you. I want to be with you. He had his chance, I've moved on." She said as she kissed my lips softly. I couldn't believe my ears; this had to be a dream. All I could do was look at her, trying to figure out if this was a dream. I knew if it was I had to wake up any minute now. She rubbed her thumb in circles on my cheek and I leaned into her hand. "Jake, I pick you."

At that point I couldn't help it; I pressed my lips firmly to hers. If this was a dream it was one hell of a good one and I never wanted it to end. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my on top of her. I slid my hand up her shirt and froze, I heard foot steps headed right for my door. Crap! Why now? Damn it! I pulled away and looked up to find Quil standing in the door way smiling at me. What was up with this kid? I swear I'm going to kill him.

"Woops! Am I interrupting something?" He asked knowing full well he was. I looked down at Bella, her face completely red. "Sorry, Billy wanted to know if Bella might make some breakfast, but I'll just tell him you're busy working up an appetite." He smirked and Bella turned even redder. "Carry on." He said closing the door.

"Wait!" Bella screeched from under me. Quil opened the door and looked at her. "I'll make breakfast now; we'll be down in a sec." She said almost as flustered as I was pissed. He nodded and smiled then headed back out to the kitchen. She looked at me. "You don't think he say anything right?"

"Don't worry, he's dead either way." I smiled knowing that he would hear me as I slid off of Bella. I stood up and pulled her up with me as I heard Quil telling Billy he had some things to do and rushed out the door. I snickered a little to myself. Bella slid some shorts on underneath the shirt, you couldn't really tell she had them on but it probably made her more comfortable. I slipped on some pants and we headed down to the kitchen so Bella could start cooking.

"Hey Billy." Bella said shyly while heading straight for the fridge. I smiled, she was so cute.

"Hey Dad." I sat down at the table next to him.

"Hey kids, sleep well?" He asked smirking.

"Y-yeah, s-sleep. We slept." Bella stuttered out nervously as she dropped a bowl on the floor. Dad and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I stood up and got the bowl of the floor and set it on the counter for her.

"Relax babe." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, well I'm going to go watch some TV till the foods done." He stated and wheeled out of the kitchen without waiting for a response. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist feeling her relax under my touch.

"So, what's cookin good lookin?"

"French toast and sausage."

"Mmm… Sounds good." I softly blew on her neck and felt her shiver slightly.

"Well, I'm never going to get it done if you're in here distracting me like this." She turned around and started pushing me out of the kitchen. I let her, only because I was really hungry. I went to go watch TV with my Dad when I heard the phone ring. I looked around trying to locate the damn thing.

"I got it." My Dad said as he picked up the phone. "Hello." He said while I sat down on the couch. "What do you want?" He asked anger ringing through his voice. I looked up and recognized the voice on the other end. What the fuck? How dare that bastard call my house to try and talk to my Bella. Boy, he had some nerve. I started visibly shaking.

Bella peaked around the corner and looked at me then to Charlie. "Is everything, okay?"

"No, she is not here." My Dad barked into the phone.

"Yes, she is. I just heard her. I just want to talk to her, please?" I heard Edward beg on the other line.

"Is that…" She looked at the phone. No, please no. Please tell me she didn't want to talk to that ass. "Let me-"

"NO!" I cut her off as I stood up; I was barely able to keep control. I knew I had to get out.

"Jake, calm down. Listen to me please." She pleaded.

"NO! BELLA NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I told you! I told you I couldn't go through this again!" I ran out the door as fast as I could. I exploded into my wolf form as a heart shattering howl came out. This can't happen. She can't do this to me again. Why would she want to talk to him? She said she picked me.

_Calm down Jake. Maybe it's not what you think._

I heard Sam in my head. No, I didn't want him in my head. I just want to be left alone.

_Just think Jake. Maybe she only wanted to tell him he has no chance. If she were to do that, he would probably leave and she doesn't want anyone fighting remember._

I stopped and thought for a minute. That did kind of make sense. Maybe I should have waited for her to explain. Damn it! I'm such an idiot. How could I doubt her? She was my imprint for Christ's sake, a part of me.

_I'm sure it'll be fine. She knows how thick headed you can be. Just go apologize._

_Yeah, go kiss and make up. Ya know, make her scream._

_Shut the fuck up Quil._

I screamed at him through my head. I had to get back to Bella, to tell her I'm sorry for over reacting. Hopefully, she didn't decide to try and leave or something. This is the only place she's 100% protected. She wouldn't be that stupid, right? Then again, she's pretty thick headed herself. I started running as fast as I possibly could to get back to my Bella.


	6. The Meeting

***I WISH I OWNED IT!

Sorry people, my great grandma has been having serious health issue and I got college financial issues up the wazzuu. The only thing that's not all stressful and annoying is my awesome boyfriend. Thank god for him, lol. He's been keeping me sane. Any who, hopefully things will mellow out soon and I can just write and talk to my boyfriend and all can be right with the world. No midnight hospital trips, no damn loan forms to fill out, no mom complaining about everything, and making me her personal maid. Unfortunately, they're going to be pulling the plug on my boyfriend's grandfather and yet he's being amazing and making sure I'm okay. Well, anyways I'll try to update more often.***

THE MEETING

"Jake, wait!" I called after him, but I was too late. He was long gone. I let out a sigh of defeat. He was so damn stubborn. He didn't even know what I was going to do. "Give me the phone, please." I held my hand out; trying to ignore the death glare Billy was giving me. At that point, I lost it. "Would you people just give me some god damn credit?! You don't know what I'm going to say or do! Have a little faith, would you!" I screamed at Billy as I snatched the phone from him. "Thank you." I snapped at a very shocked and confused looking Billy.

"Edward, someone had better be on their fucking death bed." I realize that they're all already dead, so one of them being on their death bed is a little impossible. I'm pretty sure I got my point across though. "Why are you calling me?" I snapped. He didn't respond, probably out of shock. I was a little shocked myself. I never thought I would ever speak to Edward like that, but then again I never thought he was going to leave me like he did. "Hello, are you going to say something or just sit there and listen to the damage you've caused?!" I screamed into the phone. I waited another minute or so for a response of some kind. "Fine, whatever. Don't say anything. For your sake I sincerely hope you didn't come back here for me." I threw the phone across the room in a blind rage. Man, it's a good thing I'm not a werewolf this house would have been destroyed by now.

How dare he think he could just come back and I would be here waiting. He wanted me to move on and be happy and now after all the pain he put me through, he just shows up? At least before I learned to respect him for leaving me, for realizing before I did that I needed to live and now he's just changed his mind? How could he do this to me? I suppose there's a chance he could not be here for me, but what other reason is there?

What I couldn't believe even more than Edward returning was how Jake treated me. I know I've hurt him, but I really thought he could see how much I loved him. I was his imprint for crying out loud, that's supposed to mean something. I thought I loved Edward more than anyone could ever love a person, but how I felt for Edward isn't even one tenth what I feel for Jake.

"I'm sorry Billy." I turned around and headed for the door. I had to get out of there. I couldn't be here when Jake got back. I couldn't face him, at least not yet. I was so pissed off and hurt. I felt like I was going to implode or something, I was having trouble just breathing. Hopefully I wouldn't pass out before I got home.

"Bella, wait." I heard Billy call after me. "We can't protect you if you leave La Push." I froze with my hand resting on the door knob. It was my freedom, but my freedom wasn't really freedom. I felt like a prisoner no matter where I decided to go.

"I don't care." I turned the knob, gripping it tightly.

"You know you'll have to deal with him the second you cross the treaty line." I heard him wheel his way over to the door. I stopped again and stared at the door. Damn, he was right. No doubt Edward Cullen's shiny Volvo would be the first thing I would see coming out of La Push. I would have to deal with one of them, Jake or Edward. The choice was obvious; pick the lesser of the two evils. "So, who would you rather put up with?"

"Ug!" I whirled around and headed for the stairs. This is so unfair. I can't even be alone anymore. How did my life end up this way? "Please, tell him to stay down here." I ordered in a last attempt to get some peace.

"I'll tell him, but I can't promise he will listen. I'm just a man in a wheelchair." He said after me before heading back into the living room to finish watching his game. I sighed again, knowing Jake, he wouldn't listen. I plopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe I should take a shower or something, maybe it would help calm me down a little. If I had to deal with Jake I wanted it to be as painless as possible, which meant giving myself something to focus on so I can calm the pain that felt like it was boiling inside me, cooking me from the inside out. I hopped back off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

I walked into the tiny room and flipped on the light. I walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain to turn the water on. I adjusted the heat to as close as I could get to Jake's temperature. I was so mad at him, but I still missed his heat so much. It was so comforting and calming. Once I was satisfied with the temperature I slid Jake's shirt over my head and his shorts down my legs, followed by my bra and underwear. I stepped into the shower and closed my eyes letting the hot water heat my body. I tried to imagine that it was Jake, with his arms wrapped tight around me. I let the water wash away all my stress and anger. It seemed to be working pretty well. I felt my tense muscles relaxing under the intense heat. I washed my hair and body, taking my time until I herd my stomach practically roar at me. Apparently, I was hungry.

I suddenly remembered I never cooked breakfast. A wave of guilt hit me. I was suppose to feed poor Billy, instead I yelled at him and threw his phone. I hurried out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and ran into Jake's room to get dressed. I looked around for a second and realized that I didn't have any clothes or anything else I needed for that matter.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. I would have to go back home to get some things. I guess for now I'm just going to have to borrow more of Jake's clothes. I started rummaging through his draws when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella, your Dad stopped by while you were in the shower and brought some stuff for you. I'll just leave it by the door."

"Thank you Billy." I said with relief in my voice. Good old Charlie, man he was a life saver. I waited till I heard the TV go back on down stairs and poked my head out the door, making sure the coast was clear. I grabbed my bag and searched through it, looking for something to wear and making sure I had everything I would need. I found some jean shorts and a black, short-sleeved, t-shirt. I got dressed, brushed my hair out and headed down stairs to apologize to Billy.

"Hey Billy, I'm so sorry about breakfast and the phone and the yelling… Are you hungry? Would you like me to fix you something?" I asked hoping he would accept my apology, even though I definitely didn't disserve it. None of what was going on was Billy's fault in any way.

"It's alright Bella. We're all a little on edge because of those bloodsuckers. I had a sandwich, so don't worry about me." He waved me off. "Jake might like something when he gets back though. I was going to head down to Sue's here in a minute anyways."

"Okay Billy." I walked into the kitchen and started fishing around for something to fix for Jake and I. I found some bread and cheese, so naturally I went with a grilled cheese sandwich. I pulled out a pan and set it on the stove. I went back to the fridge to grab some butter and saw Billy on his way out. We waved and I went back to the task at hand. I turned to burner onto a medium heat, threw some butter in and waited for the pan to heat up.

"Bella?!" I jumped about ten feet up into the air, hitting the pan in the process. The pan flung across the room until a heard the loud bang of it hitting the wall. I spun around to see Jake crouched down on the ground, looking up.

"Oh my god." I gasped as I placed my hand over my heart, trying to keep it from leaping right out of my chest. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I scared you? You just tried to off me with a frying pan!" Jake picked up the pan from the floor and looked at it like it was a vampire. At that point I couldn't help it, I busted up laughing. I was laughing so hard I had to grip the counter to keep myself from falling over. I could hear Jake start to laugh right along with me. Once our laughing had slowed down to small chuckles our eyes met and I was frozen in place. How could this man have such control over me, all I could think about was how bad I wanted to touch him. He strolled up to me, still staring with his smoldering eyes. He returned the pan to the stove then smiled down at me.

"Well, that was a good ice breaker." I smiled nervously up at him. It was a pretty could way to start a serious conversation, which neither of us was looking forward to.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you like that babe. I should have given you a chance to explain. I was so scared you weren't going to be here when I got back." He softly placed his hand on my cheek, which I couldn't help but to lean into. The warmth of his hand felt so amazing against my cool skin. He lightly trailed his fingers from my cheek to my jaw, down my neck to my collar bone. He was making it really had to be angry with him, but I was sure as hell going to try. I understand why he did it, but walking out of me like that is just not okay.

"You're right; you should have given me a chance. You need to learn to trust me Jacob. I'm your imprint." I made sure to call him Jacob, so that despite how much I've calmed down he would know that he was still in the dog house so to speak.

"Bella, how can you expect me to just trust you? I mean, come on, you did date my one natural enemy." He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms over his perfect chest. God, he looked so amazing sexy standing there. Ug, I needed to focus. This is hardly the time for that.

"You can't hold that over my head Jake. It's not fair." I said feeling guilty. He had a point, but it wasn't my fault a vampire thought I smelled good. I didn't know anything about all this mythological creature crap before him. It would only be my fault if I decided to go back to Edward, which I wasn't going to do that ever.

"I know. I'm just so scared of losing you… I just found you." He looked down at the ground. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as closely to me as I could. In return, he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other up by my head so he could stroke my hair.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I whispered in his ear.

"Good." I could hear the smile in his voice. "So, what are you cooking?" He asked as both of our stomachs growled in unison. We laughed as I turned around to finish the sandwiches. He wrapped his arms around my waist and watched me over my shoulder; ever now and then he would softly kiss my neck or shoulder. I finished up the cooking then we sat at the table, me with my one sandwich and him with about ten. It would never cease to amaze me how much he could eat. We ate in comfortable silence, glancing at each other and smiling every once in awhile.

"STOP FORNICATING!" We looked up and saw Quil standing in the door with his hands over his eyes. He peaked in between his fingers then sighed and let his hands fall to his sides.

"What are you doing man?" Jake asked as we both looked at him like he sprouted another head. "You should really lay off the drugs." He chuckled a bit.

"Hey! I was just being cautious. You two are always getting it on when I'm around. If you're into that whole exhibitionist thing, leave me out of it. Try Jared, he might be into that." Quil replied with a smirk. "So, start hanging a sock on the door or something."

"How bout we just call and give you a heads up? Oh wait, it's because you don't need one! You know when you're about to walk in on something Quil, so why don't you stop being such a perv." I snapped.

"Woah, chill out Bella. It's not my fault, you guys are always getting frisky when something's going down." I glared at him in response. He held up his hands, in silent defeat.

"Alright, so why you here dude? What's happened now?" Jake asked as slight edge to his voice. We were both definitely getting a little sick of Quil.

"Sam wants to move the meeting up."

"Oh okay." He said breathing a little sigh of relief. "To when?"

"Now." He stated and starting heading out the door.

"Now? Fuck, why?" Jake stood up and was in front of Quil before he stepped foot out the door.

"Don't really know. My guess is he just wants to handle it as soon as possible. So, come on you two. Let's get rid of these bloodsuckers."

"Wait, both of us? No, Bella's staying here." Jake said anger seeping its way into his voice.

"Hello? I'm right here. Shouldn't it be my choice whether I go or not and we can't make them leave Quil, not if they really want to stay." I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, I hope you want to go Bella because I don't really have a choice, but to make you. Boss' orders." Quil said with a shrug.

Jake growled and I let a very frustrated sigh. I am so sick of all the "let's boss Bella around for her own safety" crap. I have a brain; I'm very capable of making my own decisions. I'm also not bound by Sam's stupid alpha command, but I guess Quil is and if he's under orders to make sure I'm there I don't really stand a chance in fighting a giant werewolf boy. I started walking passed them. They better all chill the fuck out after this meeting. Everything should mellow out… I hope.

Before I had time to blink Jake and Quil phased. Jake walked over to me and looked at me then behind him, while Quil waited at his side. I guess I'm going for a ride. I climbed up on Jake, gripping his warm fur. He waited to make sure I had a good hold and then took off, with Quil keeping pace behind him. We reached the clearing near the treaty line in record time. I slid off his back and saw that everyone was already here, they were waiting on us. Everyone was in their wolf form except Sam, who smiled at me.

"Jake, you're as big a part of this as Bella. Phase so you can be a part of this conversation." Jake nodded and went behind some trees to phase. He came out in a pair of black shorts and stood by my side. "Bella, sorry I had to order Quil to make sure you came. I just didn't want Jake to try and keep you. You need to be here." I nodded while Jake stared daggers at him. Boy, if looks could kill. "Jake, I know you want to protect her. You know none of us would ever let anything happen to here. She's safer here with all of us then left at Billy's." Jake nodded; obviously realizing Sam made a very good point.

"Bella…" I looked up and saw Edward holding his hand out to me. "I'm so sorry. I should have never left you." He sounded so small. I felt bad for him; as much as I hated him for everything he put me through I still couldn't help but to care for him. He was my world, my first love. I don't think you can ever stop caring for your first love. I felt Jake wrap his arm around me. I found his hand and squeezed in mine reassuringly. "I never meant to hurt you; I was trying to do what was best for you." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I know Edward, that's why I don't understand why you've returned. You did do the right thing." I looked down at the floor, unable to look into his sad eyes anymore.

"Bella, you don't mean that. We're meant to be. That's why I came back." I looked up at him and if vampires could cry, he would have tears streaming down his cheeks. It hurt me that he was hurting so much. I knew I had to make myself clear.

"No Edward, I do mean it. We don't belong together. You shouldn't have returned." I told him as strongly as I could. I was on the verge of tears. I really didn't want to hurt him and I think Jake could sense that, because he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"Would you please stop thinking about you and her together mutt!" Edward screamed at Jake. I looked up at Jake, he wouldn't do that on purpose would he? That's just cruel.

"You want her to be happy right?" Jake asked calmly.

"Of course I do dog. I want that more than anything." Edward looked like he was on the verge of a break down.

"I'm trying to show you that she is. I'm not trying to hurt you, even though I feel you should be destroyed for all the hurt you caused her. I'm only trying to enforce what Bella is telling you, that you made the right choice." I looked up at Jake; I understood what he was doing. I just hoped he wasn't thinking about unnecessary information.

"She's confused." What? Did he really just say that? He thinks I'm confused. I thought I had denial issues.

"I am not confused Edward." I gave him a look of disbelief, maybe he was even more messed up over all this than I was.

"Well, I'm not leaving. We haven't broken the treaty; we can stay as long as we want. I'll be here when you come to your senses Bella." He turned around and walked away. I looked over at the rest of the Cullen's. They looked so worried. I still cared about them so much; they were like family to me. I needed to do something, there had to be some way to make this right.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I don't want to hurt any of you." I looked down at the ground again.

"He left you Bella. He hurt you. You have nothing to be sorry for." Alice said and tried to smile, but the worry for her brother shown through.

"Well, unless you would like to discuss any changes to the treaty, I think we're done here." Carlisle spoke directly to Sam. He sounded so formal, he was good at that. I guess years of practice can do that.

"No, there are no changes. If I could offer my opinion though, I think it would be best for your son and the rest of us if you left."

"I'm sure once he calms down he will realize he has nothing to stay for."

I wanted to say something. I wanted to tell them not to leave. I've missed them all so much. I had a new family now, but that didn't stop me from wanting to have both of them. I know it's selfish, but I cared for every person in this clearing and the thought of loosing half of them hurt. I wish we could all just be friends and get along, but I suppose that would be like asking for world peace.


End file.
